In the related art, as visual inspection devices for semiconductor, there are a device (hereinafter, referred to as an “optical microscope”) which applies visible light and uses an image formed by reflected light, and a device (for example, a scanning electron microscope (SEM)) which scans a sample surface with a charged particle beam (whose representative is an electron) and uses an electron which is secondarily generated.
As methods of performing evaluation through shape inspection or dimension measurement of a circuit pattern, there is a method of performing evaluation through comparison between a good quality image which is created in advance and an inspection image (captured image), or a method of performing evaluation through comparison between design data or the like of an inspection target and an inspection image.
Particularly, in a case of performing evaluation by using design data or the like, in order to compensate for a difference in performance between an actually captured image and an inspection target image, a deformation amount is obtained from the captured image, and the design data is deformed on the basis of the deformation amount so that the inspection target image is similar to the captured image, thereby performing inspection (PTL 1).